


A Story for Star~Crossed Souls

by Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer



Series: The Despair-Inducing Fanfic Project [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer
Summary: WARNING: There will be (very, very) minor spoilers for the upcoming Danganronpa V3 video game. Read at your own risk. This fiction has nothing to do with the original plot. It's cringey, because I wrote this six months ago.Kaede Akamatsu is your typical girl, smart, kind, and pretty. However, other than that, her high school life is, more or less, normal. But all that changes when one of her best friends tells her something. Something really important.Shuuichi Saihara is a calm, serious, and semi-timid boy. Knowing Kaede since middle school, he's grown close to her, in a way he thinks is much farther than a simple friendship. But Kaede doesn't get that at all.And then, when Shuuichi does something he's never dared to do, Kaede just realises how close they really are.





	1. Tuesday: Everything Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Very important info here! It says You, but this is a second-person roleplay. (You are Kaede!) Just roll with the story. Remember, there are spoilers, so you may proceed at your own risk. Please don't say that I spelt something wrong(I have poor grammar and I write in British English, as opposed to millions of Canadians)and that it's not very...line-ish(compressed is my life)! And don't worry, this fic is long. Anyhow, enjoy the story!

Class was boring, as usual.

Honestly, that was normal. Ever since you transferred to Hope's Peak a few months ago, things have gotten less interesting. But hey, who were you to blame? Hope's Peak did take in Ultimate students, people who excelled in certain parts of life, but other than that, it was more or less normal. And then... Finally class had ended, and you were free from your cage of utter boredom. Like always, you did have to meet up with your best friends outside and get your lunch. But sometimes, you invited them to the light music club to hear you play the piano. After all, you _were_ Kaede Akamatsu, scouted as the Ultimate Pianist. And you were good at playing the piano, and so obsessed some people called you a piano freak. But your classmates didn't really seem to mind, namely your best friends, Saihara-san and Shirogane-san.

Shuuichi Saihara was the Ultimate Detective, and the classmate you knew the longest by far. Ever since you first met after he saved you from the "cliff incident" that was never brought up again and you ended up at the same high school as him before both getting scouted for Hope's Peak Academy, you'd been pretty close to him. For someone who could solve a murder case faster than the police, that was pretty impressive. He was calm, polite, and sometimes serious, but he was timid when speaking and tended to stammer and blush a lot. (Which you thought was cute, but not in the wrong way.) He even wore a hat so he couldn't look at people's faces. (Which kind of gave everyone the wrong impression.) Lately, he'd warmed up to your classmates, but he'd stayed the same towards you.

Tsumugi Shirogane was the Ultimate Cosplayer, and she was your other best friend. She was skilled at making cosplay wear, costumes, etc. She had a lot of sponsors, too. However, she didn't really like to wear them herself, so you were her daily test subject. Instead, she wore clothing like a plain otaku, glasses and all.(Whatever otakus were.) She was kind, friendly, and all-around nice, but sometimes, she just had to quote some random anime, the girl she is. Personally, she quoted so often, you had to admit it was a little annoying. When she talked about cosplay, she got really passionate and when she was lost in her thoughts, she sometimes ignored other people.

Enough daydreaming. You were going to be late, and it was now 12:05. You nabbed your lunch and dashed outside, where Saihara-san was sitting on the grass, waiting for you. "Uh, Saihara-san? Hi." He looked up at you in shock. "Oh, um, hi...Akamatsu-san." You wouldn't have minded if he called you Kaede, but he didn't anyway. You sat down next to him on the grass, pulled out your lunch, and you both ate wordlessly, making little conversation. "Yoo-hoo!" an abnormally cheerful voice rang out. It was Shirogane-san, and she was waving at you. "So, how's life? Wait a moment...if you two are sitting together, eating lunch... Wow! It's like you two are dating! This is so like an anime!!" "Sh-Shut up!" Saihara-san shouted while blushing. "Yeah," you said. "We're just eating lunch like we normally do every day." "Ah," Shirogane-san said. "Well, still looks like it! <3" You just realised you had something important to say. "Oh, um... Shirogane-san? Saihara-san? I need to ask you something." "Yeah...?" Saihara-san leant closer to you, which you thought was more than awkward. Oh well, he was your best friend anyway, so there was no weirdness anyway. "What might that be?" Shirogane-san asked. " _You trusted me, so I'll trust you. That's what being friends means, right?_ Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist." You leant closer to them. "How do I get closer to Oma-san?" Saihara-San coughed, and said, "Why him...of all people?" "Why not?" Shirogane-san interrupted. "You see, I can't make friends with him because he just pranks me and disappears..." "Well...how about you try...in class." "Thanks, Saihara-san!" you said rather gratefully. "No problem...I guess." He started to blush, and he looked down. "Well, we better get to class!" Shirogane-san said. She left out of your sight, and then as you and Saihara-san were walking to class, he tapped you on the shoulder. "Kaede?" "Yes?" you said. "H-Here..." He handed you a box, looking away. "What's inside?" you inquired. "N-Nothing... Just take it and open it...when you get home."

Not much was done in class, or after school. All you did normally was walk home with Saihara-San and Shirogane-san, nothing more, with the occasional Harukawa-San, crossing the street. You headed home and bid farewell to Saihara-san and Shirogane-san, and first thing you started to play the piano. As night time fell, you changed clothes and fell on the bed, tired after a long day. You looked at the photo on your wall, the Photo of you, Saihara-San, Shirogane-san, and Harukawa-san. How was the photo taken? By some girl who lived two blocks away, some girl called Mahiru Koizumi. Speaking of Saihara-san, you forgot to open the box he gave you. You rushed downstairs and opened the box hastily, revealing... "A bento in a box?" you said, confused, and yet you smiled. "That's so sweet of him." You rushed outside and slid a note under his door. _Thanks! From Kaede_ You plopped back on the bed, ready to sleep with your piano plushies when the doorbell rang. _Ding, dong._ You hurried to the door and opened it, but no one was there. "Hello?" All you could see was at your feet, a small note. You closed the door and took it to your bedroom and read it.

_You're welcome. ~Shuuichi Saihara_


	2. Wednesday: Lunch...Is Weird With Shirogane~san. Actually, Everything Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi goes a little more than fangirl nuts.

You sometimes thought lunch was normal. Today it was just plain weird.

Of course, you walked to school like you normally did. Saihara-san waited for you outside like you normally did. You greeted him with a "good morning" only for him to say nothing in return as he turned away. Shirogane-san was across the street, just waiting for you two, so you both headed over. "Kaede! Shuuichi!" You both ran as fast as your feet could take you to the impatiently nice cosplayer. "If I may ask," Saihara-San said, "why are you calling me Shuuichi?"  "Eh, I dunno. But seriously, when are you lovebirds going to stop talking?" "Lovebirds?!" you both shouted. You turned away from each other, as Shirogane-san sighed dreamily in the background. "Oh, young love! I guess there are some things you can't say to someone, no matter how close you are. Aoyama Nanami from Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo." "We're not in love!" you burst out. Lately, you've been hearing people whisper wherever you went, usually things that concerned or involved you or Saihara-san. "Yeah...I think." Saihara-San said, and then left. "I think?" Shirogane-san repeated. "Does that mean he...?"

First, you were paired with Saihara-san for a small skit, then Shirogane-san. Everyone either started "shipping" you(thank you, Shirogane-san for that very nice anime term) or trying to hold in their feelings. You started thinking of ideas, and the performance was great, but you swore you saw Saihara-san breathing heavily when Shirogane-San asked for a murder case, and you were fairly certain that he was blushing when she suggested an "anime-style" confession scene between you and him. (Of course, you opposed it too, so the idea was dropped.)

Lunch was like normal. You and Saihara-san both headed outside wordlessly and sat down on the grass. You took out your lunch, which was the bento Saihara-san gave you yesterday and started eating, and he didn't even realise it. Shirogane-san came a little late, and as she strode in, she commented on your bento. "Wow! Kaede, you have a nice lunch there? Who made it?!" You realised there was no way out of this, but only then he noticed it, and pulled his hat a little lower, and in a quiet but audible tone, "I...did." Shirogane-San started squealing(you know why, of course) and her eyes were sparkling. "WOW! Shuuichi made that just for you?! That's pretty nice! Hey, maybe I should make a fanfic about this! After all, this is our battle of creativity! Souma Yukihira from Food Wars!" Saihara-San might've stuttered a bit, but he calmly said, "Please don't. It's a little awkward." Shirogane-san smiled and said, "OH! I forgot something! I'll come back soon!" She skipped away, humming an anime tune, and you were both left alone, not a single person in sight. It was anything but weird then until Saihara-San put his hand on top of yours. You didn't move; first, he might get mad, and second, it wasn't that awkward anyway: you've known him since around middle school's "cliff incident". You daren't move, and you didn't. You looked over at Saihara-san, who was blushing, and he looked at you. He then looked away, still blushing, and you could hear him say, "Don't question it..." You both ate bento in silence, until... "Hello! I'm ba- Shuuichi? What are you doing...? EEEEEE!" It was Shirogane-san, with quite a few cosplay outfits, fangirling like a young child and looking at Saihara-San and you. Saihara-san asked, "Wha-" He looked at your hands, and then at you, and then at Shirogane-San. You both pulled your hands away from each other, and Saihara-san proceeded to pull his hat down. "For Shuuichi to put his hand on top of Kaede's... Such is the dream of a true cosplayer!" said Shirogane-San. "Sh-Shut up!" Saihara-san spat out. "We're just friends, that's all. It's not like I'm...crushing on her." "Haha!" Shirogane-San said cheerfully. "Oh, Shuuichi. You're so tsundere, you're making me feel like you do!" Saihara-San sighed, and suddenly shouted, "Leave me alone!" "Oh? Why not Kaede?" she asked. You flinched and said nothing. Why, indeed? Saihara-san's never been a stickler for people, and he had a pretty bad case of not exposing the truth, so she didn't know how he'd react. "Um, well...it's just that I've known her...longer than anyone in this school, I guess." "Oh, a childhood friend? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Shirogane-san decided to finally leave and say "Bye!" in her cheerful tone, and you and Saihara-San were left alone outside. You both decided to head for class, and as you were walking there, he said, "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" you asked. "Well, I'm not good at speaking, and...that was a really awkward situation there. And...it was a pretty bad reason too." "It's okay," you said while holding his hand unconditionally.(You didn't know it either.) "You don't need to be sorry." "T-Thanks..."

"I saw it all! I most definitely saw it all!" It was after school, and Shirogane-San, much to your and Saihara-san's embarrassment, had shown you that she was videotaping your after-lunch conversation and had labelled it as an "anime scene". "Caught in the act, Shuuichi! You're most definitely, positively, absolutely crushing on her!" "What?" you said in disbelief. "No...I don't." Saihara-san said timidly. "Ah well," she said, grinning like an idiot. "I might as well show Maki-" "No!" you pleaded. "Do not show Harukawa-san at all!" "Fine... But know that I still have it, and it's never going!" Shirogane-San walked with you and Saihara-san all the way until she had to leave, and she departed with a friendly, "See you later!" You and Saihara-san were left walking home, and out of curiosity, you asked, "How come you put your hand on top of mine?" He looked at you and smiled. "I...don't know. I just did." "Well, better not to ask." You reached your house. "This where I have to leave. Bye, Saihara-San." "Bye, Akamatsu-san." You watched him leave with the faint glow of the sunset shining down upon you, and you headed home. You nearly slipped at your first step, and there was a bunch of mail at your door. You took it to your bedroom, and they were mainly about piano performance auditions. However, there was one that really caught your eye, one that wasn't in an envelope, but actually on a small piece of paper, and you smiled as your read it.

Thanks for today. I really liked it. ~Shuuichi Saihara


	3. Thursday: Class Relocation and Field Trip! Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new 79th class. Everything gets crazy on the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just V3 and Goodbye Despair combined. Maybe. Somethings might be weird since Japanese people go on a Last-name basis. That's what I get as a Canadian trying to write Japanese Fanfics.

That day, everything became weirder.

After Shirogane-san's "video" and Saihara-san's note you decided to sleep. The next day, as you opened the door, Saihara-san was nowhere to be found, and nor was Shirogane-san. Anxious, you waited until you heard a bright, female voice. "Hey, Kaede!" You turned to see Shirogane-san waving just across the street, and you hurried toward her. "Good morning! Hey, where's your boyfriend?" "Boyfriend?!" you and another guy shouted in unison. You turned to look at the blushing, black-haired detective, as he walked across the street. "Oh, come on, Shuuichi!" Shirogane-san said. "It was just a joke. A joke, for all I care!" Saihara-san was making a face that looked like, _That didn't sound like a joke._ "In anime, we call it teasing. Mild teasing, that is." We walked to school and at the front gate, there was a list, and you were interested, so you and your pals decided to take a look.

**_ Relocation of Reserve Course Students _ **

We have taken in 16 Ultimates as Reserve Course students, and they will now be moved to the Main Course. If you're name is on here, you will be transferred to the new Class 79th.

Akamatsu Kaede, Amami Rantarou, Iruma Miu, Ouma Kokichi, Keebo, Gokuhara Gonta, Saihara Shuuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi, Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko, Toujou Kirumi, Harukawa Maki, Hoshi Ryouma, Momota Kaito, Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie

Classroom Teacher: Yukizome Chisa

You see your name, Akamatsu Kaede, on the list, and same with Saihara-san and Shirogane-san. "Oh," you finally said after a long silence. "We're being relocated in Hope's Peak." "Yeah, and they also spelt 'your' wrong," Saihara-san commented. "Now's not the time for unrelated comments!" You grabbed Saihara-san and Shirogane-san's arms and rushed over to the nearest map of your school, and then hurried to the second floor to Class 79th., and opened the door. The room was completely empty. "Hello?" you asked, but not a single sound. "Anybody there?" "I think we need to search," Saihara-san suggested. You agreed, and the three of you began to look at the room. "Hey guys, I found a note!" you said. They turned around to where you were and walked over. "Uhm, it says, 'Hello! This is your homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome. I know you're allowed to skip class, but right now this is a mandatory and arranged class skip. Meet me at the nearby river, maps provided. Don't worry, it's only a 5-10 minute walk. Hurry! Class 77th might already be there! Chisa Yukizome.'" "Well, then," Shirogane-san said. "We have no choice but to do it."

It was more like a 15-minute walk to the nearby river, but the walk was worth the wait. All your classmates and Class 77-B were there, and you hurried to meet them. "So, you made it!" A woman with long, orange hair comes up to us. "Name's Chisa Yukizome, and I'm your new homeroom teacher! Today's scheduled to be a day where you can do whatever you like, as long as you stay within sight. Stay safe and have fun!!" You and Saihara-san stayed a few metres away from everyone else, and the time was passing quickly. Not a word was spoken, and before long, it was lunch. You both sat down beside the river where everyone was having a picnic. It started peacefully until someone arrived. Someone by the name of... "Junko Enoshima?!" everyone shouted. 'Well, damn" she said like she expected this or she was bored. "I kinda knew you were going to say that. But yes, it's me, Junko Enoshima." "What do you want?" Yukizome-san yelled. "We're not going to fall into despair all over again! That was chaos!" "Nah, nope. I just smelled some sandwiches, so I decided to see what it was all about. And, well, there you go. After all, it's much less boring than walking in the forest or listening to the hope dope Makoto all day." "Hope?!" someone said? Everyone began speaking, everyone overlapping each other. "Wait! Does anyone other than Angie realise Tsumugi is gone?!" said the fine artist in alarm. Everyone panicked and began to search for her, but no luck. "She might've slipped out of the boundaries." suggested a girl with long, silver hair and about your height. "Wait for a second...what if Shirogane-san was here all along? " Saihara-san said. "Yeah, and what about it?" a boy that was as tall as Shirogane-san and had crazy, marshmallow-colored hair asked. "Well, if Enoshima-san is here and Shirogane-san's not, then they might be the same person...?" "Welp! You got me! Yeah, it's me, Tsumugi." Everyone sighed, and Shirogane-san and Saihara-san were with you as you moved away from the rest of the group. Bringing along sandwiches, you and Shirogane-san talked about life, home, love, etc. Saihara-san was not particularly interested, so he stayed silent. A few minutes later, Shirogane-san pointed to your lap. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." You didn't know what she was talking about, but only then you felt something heavy on your lap, and you looked down. "Uwaah?! S-S-Saihara-san?!" He was sleeping on your lap, and you were comforted not just by that, but his cute, sleeping face. _D'aww,_ you thought internally. _You never see him like_ this _._ You took his hat off to show his black, almost-navy hair, and you wanted to stroke it so bad you unwillingly and gently did it anyway. (Shirogane-san: Probably triggered, since she was running around like a maniac.) You blushed the tiniest bit when Saihara_san unknowingly tightly hugged your waist. _That's cute, but now I can't move._

Half an hour later, Saihara-san was still hugging your waist, and you were a tad bit annoyed. "Place." you heard a voice, and you turned around only to see nothing. "Hmmm? Oh, good morning, Akamatsu-san..." Saihara-san had actually woken up for his who-knows-how-long nap, and you had to shake him out of his sleep. It was now a bit closer to sunset, and all three of you headed back, and you were close to everyone until you tripped on a rock. You landed on your back, only to see Saihara-san trip on the same rock and... "EEEEE!" the blue-haired cosplayer squealed. "Animeanimeanime scene ACTIVATE!!" Saihara-san had conveniently landed on top of you like one of those weird shows Shirogane-san always invites you over to watch(if you know what I mean). You both blushed, and Ouma-san was trying to hold in his laughter. "Pfft. I knew that even detectives could be lewd" scoffed a blonde boy about Ouma's height. "Now, that is clearly not appropriate!" Yukizome-san said. She gave you both a quick scolding before everyone had to go back to school. On the way back, Saihara-San was looking at you the entire time, but you didn't realise it until you had reached school. Your whole class was tired from that trip(except Toujou-san), sitting at their desks, and Saihara-san was still looking at you. "Um, Saihara-san? Are you Ok?" He didn't respond, but he just kept looking at something on you. Wait, was he looking at your...?

"STOOOOP!" You heard the shrill voice of Iruma-San, trying to defend you. "That's _not_ allowed! Looking at someone's chest is definitely not permitted! It's like that babyface shortie said, even detectives could be perverts, especially if they have hats! No person who is that indecent should be allowed to live!" "I-I wasn't looking at her chest! I'm not lewd!" The argument went back and forth until you were tired of it and headed home.

You arrived home and took no second chances. You took a short shower, changed into your PJs, and snuggled into bed. That ism until the doorbell rang. _Saihara-san's got another note for me,_ you thought. You slowly walked down the stairs, and you saw a note. You picked it up and took it to your room to read. It was, indeed, from Saihara-San.

_Hi, Akamatsu-san. I'm sorry if I'm not wording some of this correctly since I'm not good at writing. I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the relocation trip, and I'm sorry for every weird thing that happened there. It's my fault that some people got a bad impression of us. But I still liked the time with you, even I fell asleep in the middle. So, thank you for the company. ~Shuuichi Saihara_

You put the note next to all the other notes and as you tucked yourself into bed, you whispered, "You don't need to be sorry for anything."


	4. Friday: Shuuichi's Final Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cliche, but Shuuichi is more than friends with Kaede now. At least he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cringiesttitleever  
> I know, crappy title, right? WELL TOO BAD, because I'm not very creative. (Probably the reason why my bestie didn't buy my book for $5, and even I thought that was a discount!)

It was that day again.

Friday, the day of the week where the weirdest and most unexpected things happen. Last week, Ouma-san pranked Naegi Makoto from Class 78th and it ended up with them and some girl named Tsumiki Mikan from the 77th class all with sprained arms. (Of course, Naegi-san was the only one who went to the hospital with a dislocated shoulder.) The week before that, Harukawa-san made friends with Fukawa Touko and Pekoyama Peko and Chabashira-san became so suspicious of them she hit each of over the head with a 10-pound dumbbell. As you stumbled out of bed and had a quick breakfast, you checked the time. It was 6:30 AM, half an hour before most people came. You grabbed your bag and opened the door, only to see no one there. _That's weird,_ you thought to yourself. You went to school alone anyway, no questions asked. It wasn't very lonely when you saw Saihara-san sitting in the shade of a sakura tree, and, to his surprise, you sat down next to him. "Oh, um... Good morning, Akamatsu-san." "Good morning, Saihara-san!" you said in your awkwardly cheerful tone. "Uh, okay..." You didn't question his shyness. He always had been shy, and you yourself admitted the air was a tad bit awkward. You walked to school together in silence, and people were staring at you two. Shirogane-san told you really weren't good at "reading the air"(whatever that meant), but Saihara-san was, and you looked at him for indirect hints. He was blushing, and you asked, "Hey...are you feeling okay?" "W-What? I'm fine..." You two walked to school together in silence, as if someone had removed the word "conversation." You opened your locker to see a note float out. You picked it up and read it. _To Akamatsu Kaede-san: Please meet me at the small hill behind the school, the one with the tree at 4:00 PM. Thanks._ "Nee, Saihara-san. You know who wrote this?" "H-How am I supposed to know?!" You left the note in your locker and you both went to class, where everyone was waiting. "Yay! Shuuichi and Kaede came! Angie and God were waiting!" the artist happily shouted. "Nishishi... Hey Shuuchi, where's Tsumugi? How come only you two came, and _together?!_ " Ouma-san said very, very mysteriously. "What are you implying?" Saihara-san said coldly. You two sat down at your desks, and then five minutes later, in came Shirogane-san. "I'm sorry... It's just that some short kid beat me over the head for cosplaying Peko." She sat down at her desk, and after Yukizome-san walked in, class began.

Lunch was particularly boring because no one said a word. Shirogane-san gave some indirect motions to Saihara-san, who gave her "the look". After lunch was also boring, because right now the 77th class was being taught, and with nothing to do, you just ran to the music venue. You played your favourite song-Clair de Lune-and just released all the stress that was kept hidden away inside you.

By the time you had finished the song, you didn't hear the bell for dismissal and it was 3:50. _Oh, no._ you said to yourself, and you rushed out of the music venue and behind the school. No one was there, so you rested a bit. "Hey." You heard a familiar voice, and you looked up. Saihara-san was there, and... _without his hat?!_ You'd never seen him before without his hat, at least, not often. "Why are you here?" you asked him. "Wait, don't tell me... You were the one who sent the note? Does that mean, when I asked you who wrote it, you lied?" "I-I wrote the note, sure... But I didn't li-" "It's okay. I understand." you both stood up, the spring wind blowing in the background. "Well, you see..." Saihara-san started, "I guess you could say, that, since I first met you, I've always thought you were pretty interesting. I always thought you were smart, pretty, and friendly to everyone... Unlike me. I'm just a detective, and even then, all I've solved were by chance. So that's why... um..." "Yeah...?" "I-I like you." You were a bit confused. After all, there are two likes in this world: one, by friendship; two, by... you know. "Um, clear that up for me?" "Shirogane-san would call it...crushing. Maybe you could be my girlfriend but maybe not..."

Silence. You were too shocked to say anything. A confession, from Saihara-san, of all people, the shyest person in school? It took a while to process in your mind. "Well," you said, finally. You decided it was a good time to bring it up. "Since the cliff incident, I've always thought of you as a friend, and just someone that would come and go, you know..." Oops. You worded that wrong. Saihara-san gasped, and you could feel that he was going to cry. Heartbroken, Shirogane-san would say. You had to say something before there would be consequences. "But since you've told me how you feel, I guess, you're not just a friend. You're special. Someone I can rely on, and someone who won't leave me. Because..." "Because...?" "Because I like you too, Shuuichi." You came closer to him and leant in for a kiss. "!!"

You didn't move, and nor did he. He wasn't trying to pull back, but you felt some of this was long enough. You both let go, and Saihara-san, now furiously blushing, asked, "Why...?" "Something wrong?" you said. "Why'd...you call me Shuuichi?" You'd never personally called him Shuuichi, his first name, even less without honorifics, so the best answer you could come up with was "I just did it." "So...are you agreeing to be by girlfriend?! I didn't mean that se-" "I don't really mind." More silence. By then it was 5:00 already. "Hey... Hey, Shuuichi" "Yeah?" "You want to walk home together?" "Sure, I guess." You finally left school and headed home with Saihara-san off into the horizon. _Together indeed,_ you thought to yourself.

~~~THE END~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, please don't be mad(even if I fell into despair two years ago). I'm bad at writing shipping fics, so please don't kill me!! Besides that, thank you for reading my first fic! It's a little short, but enough word, for a beginner. (Wish I won Young Authors, but nope~) Yes, this message comes from a sadistic and masochistic middle schooler who enjoys despair to the fullest.
> 
> I'll just be mainly doing ship fics, original works and oneshots, so I'm not all that awesome. Sometime in May, I'll be doing short Danganronpa oneshots, open of course. You can also expect an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Nagisa x Kaede fic. Because Koro-sensei would kill me if I didn't.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and have a despairfully nice day!


End file.
